


Tomorrow's Dust

by swimgood



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood and Violence, Camping AU, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Did I mention Nicole has a DOG?, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, History!Waverly, I might use some lines from the show, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mountains, Nicole has a DOG, Nicole is a rock climber, PTSD, Slow-ish burn, Tags will be updated, Waverly loves to hike, WynHaught brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimgood/pseuds/swimgood
Summary: Nicole Haught, having just freshly arrived in Purgatory, joins the Alberta Hiking Association—where she meets Waverly Earp, hike leader and outdoor extraordinaire. Already being an experienced climber of nine years, Nicole makes it her priority to learn more about the Earp girl than the new town she moved to.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a running joke with some friends about making a "Camping AU." Well, here we are, almost two months later. I decided to dive a little deeper into Nicole's backstory, especially regarding her climbing experiences. This first chapter is on the shorter side, but is necessary to lay down the foundation for the rest of the story. So just bear with me, the juicy stuff is coming. ;)
> 
> This is a new world for me because I study film at my university, so I mostly stick to writing scripts. I decided to switch it up and give this a shot. Hopefully I do the fanfiction world and these characters justice.

_“Our regrets tomorrow are our actions now. Future memories are present-day current events. Tomorrow’s dust is in today’s air, floating around us as we speak.”_

_-Kevin Parker_

-  
  


Cardboard boxes. A stack of old records. Dog hair.

Nicole huffed as she lifted the last box out of the bed of her black Ford F-150. 

She balanced the box full of ropes and harnesses on her hip as she slammed the tailgate shut, with all the remaining strength in her right arm.

As the tailgate shut, Nicole moved to walk away, when she heard a loud tearing sound. She looked down to find that she caught her favorite Led Zeppelin tee in the tailgate. “Jesus fuck-“ she exclaimed. So much for having nice things. 

-

It was early fall in Purgatory. Nicole trudged up the steps of her new house, ready to put her feet up after a long drive in from the city.

Her new home was a double story, with a half-assed attempt of a wrap-around front porch. It was also unmistakably blue—you couldn’t miss it. Nicole liked it. She figured she’d better have a home that stood out as much as she would, considering she was probably the only lesbian within a 50 mile radius. 

As she opened the screen door with the box still balanced on her hip, Nicole was greeted by her dog. A big fella, a three year old Siberian Husky with a woolly, copper fur coat. “Hi buddy, back up for me,” Nicole said, as she tried stepping around the dog. He continued forward, insisting on receiving affection from his human. Nicole sighed deeply, “Red, if you don’t move out of my way, you’re sleeping on the floor tonight.” She eyed the dog with purpose. His bright blue eyes peered back at his human’s. Competitive nature, just like his mother. 

Life in the Big City was too small for Red. Nicole’s apartment was no longer suitable for a dog of his stature. And it didn’t help that her job was shitty. And her relationship was shitty. Everything was _shitty._

Nicole craved change as much as the next person. She split up with Shae. It was for the best. Whirlwind romances never work out. Especially while rock climbing in Nevada. A crazy climbing accident can really bring two people together, especially when one is a doctor. 

Nicole snapped out of her thoughts when Red started whining. She set the box down on the floor and scratched behind his ear. Satisfied with the affection, Red trotted away and hopped up onto the couch. Nicole shifted her attention back to the box. Her climbing equipment. The same equipment she used when she had her near-death experience two summers ago. 

Maybe this town could be a change for Nicole. Maybe she could find the courage to climb again. Some day. 

-

The sound of an alarm woke Nicole from her sleep. Monday morning. 5:30am.

Nicole groaned and hit snooze on her phone. A few more minutes couldn’t hurt.

She finally managed to drag herself out of bed at 5:57am. Nicole had a pretty regular routine in the mornings now, considering she had a few days at her new job under her belt. But this morning, she was running late.

Blankets ended up on the floor in a hurry, and so did Nicole. In a sudden urge to not be later than she already was, Nicole launched herself out of bed, got her foot stuck in the blankets, and tripped right over Red.

“Oh—shit!” The fall was anticlimactic—her 5’9” frame clumsily falling to the floor. A perfect start to the morning. She groaned again, louder this time. Red laid there, unmoving. 

“Sure, Red, just act like nothing happened. Not like I just saw my life flash before my eyes, or anything.”

The dog put his head between his paws on the floor and sighed. Nicole scoffed at him and brought herself to her feet. Nothing a little coffee couldn’t fix.

A quick shower and a pot of coffee later, Nicole was adjusting her utility belt around her waist and taking her department issued Smith & Wesson 659 out of the gun safe in her bedroom. She made sure the safety was on and put the weapon in the holster on her right hip. Nicole turned around and bent down to give Red a scratch behind his ear, and was out the door.

-

Nicole sat at her desk, spinning a pen between her fingertips. She was only about half way through her shift, and about seven cases deep in paperwork. The current paperwork she was working on was an open case about a young girl, only twenty-two years old, named Joyce Arbour. 

Nicole and her partner, Lonnie, a chatty guy that made Nicole’s transition into the department fairly simple, found Joyce’s body this past Wednesday. The cause of death was multiple lacerations, but the autopsy report was basically illegible. 

“Hey Lonnie, did that guy from the morgue ever follow up on this Joyce Arbour case? It still reports that the autopsy was illegible.”

Lonnie looked up from his desk. Nicole turned around in her chair to face him, hoping he had a different answer for her.

Putting his pen down, Lonnie blurted out, “Oh, you mean that Jeremy guy? Yeah, he said the body had deep lacerations. Deeper than the average knife fight. And the organs appeared to be taken out and put back into the body, but the killer didn’t do the best job at arranging them properly, I guess.”

Nicole sat back in her chair, pondering on what to say next. What is going on here? She went to open her mouth to ask about how to move forward with the case, when Lonnie beat her to it.

“But don’t worry about it, Haught. The team from BBD are coming up to the station today. They’re taking the case off our hands.”

She eyed her partner suspiciously and questioned, “Who’s BBD? That’s our case—”

“It’s theirs now, Haught. No excuses.”

Unsatisfied with the response, Nicole pressed on. “Lonnie, answer the question.”

Lonnie raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. He continued, “Black Badge Division. Government agency, special U.S. Marshals division. I don’t know much, Haught. Sheriff Nedley doesn’t tell me anything.” He paused, “Deputy Marshal Dolls should be here any minute.”

As soon as Lonnie finished his sentence, Nicole turned her head to the sound of Deputy Marshal Dolls walking through the main hall of the station. Following him was another woman. Loud. Luscious hair. Carrying… donuts?

Both deputies stood up and walked to the reception desk, Nicole trailing Lonnie closely behind. He rested his hands on the counter and said, “Hey Deputy Marshal, good to see you. You too, Wynonna.”

The woman gestered with her hand that was holding a donut. 

Dolls faced Lonnie, his serious face unwavering, and dryly muttered, “Lonnie. Where did Nedley want us to set up?”

Wynonna interjected, “Wait, hold up. Fresh face, who are you?” She stared at Nicole and took another bite of her sprinkled donut.

Nicole stuttered, “Uh, my name’s Nicole. Nicole Haught.” She outstretched her hand to shake the woman’s hand.

Wynonna nearly choked on her donut at the action. “Dude. Haught? Like Hot Pocket? Hot Dog? Hot shit? _Holy shit_ ,” Wynonna reached for Nicole’s hand and hi-fived it horizontally. “I’m gonna have _so_ much fun with this.”

This wasn’t the first time Nicole had experienced a rendition of her last name. She was used to it by now, but she knew this woman was going to give her a headache.

Dolls eyed Wynonna. “Not now, Earp. Lonnie?”

Lonnie stammered, “Yeah, uh, you guys are taking that office across the hall. I’ll let Sheriff Nedley know you’ve arrived.”

At the confirmation, Dolls turned on his heel and closed the distance to the office. Wynonna stood there and shrugged, “Well, catch ya later, nerds!” She made her way into the office and shut the door behind her.

Nicole, clearly dumbfounded, turned to Lonnie. 

He eyed her, confused. “What?”

She questioned in a panicky voice, “Earp? Like Wyatt Earp?”

“That would be correct.”

“Are you serious?”

“Great-great granddaughter, actually. Didn’t you see the gun?”

“What gun?”

“You know, _the gun._ Wyatt’s gun?”

Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned against the reception desk.

“Are there any more secrets in this town?”

-

Friday night and Nicole figured she would go out. Having been living in Purgatory for a full ten days, she wanted to see what else this town had to offer. Sheriff Nedley always went to happy hour at Shorty’s every afternoon, so she decided that is where she would go after her shift.

Nicole parked her truck down the street. She straightened the collar of her light blue uniform shirt and exited the vehicle. As she made her way to the front of the saloon-style bar, she noticed motorcycles lining the front parking spaces. Folks mingling and smoking outside. Grabbing the handle of the wooden double doors, the deputy made her way inside.

The interior of Shorty’s was dark, but welcoming. Wooden panels covered the walls and floors. Neon signs and bottles of liquor lined the walls. A sign reading “Drink Where Wyatt Earp Did!” A pool table in the center of the space. An old piano. Tables and chairs, barstools. The bar was also wooden and in the shape of a U. Behind it, stood a moustached gentleman. He wore a hat and a smile as he greeted patrons.

Nicole descended the small set of stairs, right hand grasping her utility belt (it was a habit), and approached the bar. She took a seat at an open stool and fiddled with the ring around her finger.

“Well, hello darlin’, and to what do I owe the pleasure?” The man sounded like he was from the Old West. “I am afraid I have never seen you before. And yours is a face I’d never forget,” the strange man tipped his hat towards the officer. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m new here,” Nicole outstretched her hand to shake the man’s. “Nicole Haught, sheriff’s deputy.”

“John Henry, ma’am,” he offered, “but most people just call me Doc.”

Nicole’s eyes widened in shock.

“Okay, hold on, like Doc Holliday? _The_ Doc Holliday?”

Doc grinned. “It seems your intuition serves you right, ma’am.” He paused. “Can I interest you in something to drink? Our finest whiskey? It’s on the house.”

The ginger-haired woman stuttered. “Um—sure. Beer is fine. Whatever you have on tap.”

Doc grabbed a mug from under the bar and placed it under the tap. He pulled the lever forward and filled the mug to the top. Like he had been serving beer forever.

He placed it down in front of Nicole.

“So tell me, darlin’, what landed a lady like you in Purgatory?”

Nicole took a drink of her beer and set it down. She played with the handle of the mug and after a moment’s reflection, said, “Well, I come from the city. Born and raised in the states, though. Job wasn’t the best and I have this dog who’s nearly 80 pounds, so we outgrew apartment living. I was beginning to look for a new job when Sheriff Nedley reached out to me.”

The man placed his elbows on the top of the bar. He played with the hairs of his mustache.

Nicole leaned forward. “But what about you? Are you _actually_ Doc Holliday? Because, correct me if I’m wrong, but I just met an Earp a few days ago. So can you tell me what’s going on here?”

“Oh, did you meet Miss Waverly?”

“Uh, no. A Wynonna? She had a donut. And a gun.”

“Ah, that would be Peacemaker. Her great-great granddaddy’s gun.” Doc pulled two revolvers from the holster around his waist and spun them around. “Meanwhile, I have these.”

The officer sat back on her stool.

“Is there a reason everyone around here carries a gun?”

“Well, Officer Haught, you can never be too certain.”

“Certain of what?”

“Danger.”

Nicole ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

“O-ok. So who’s Waverly? Does she have a secret too?”

Doc nodded agreeably. “Miss Waverly is an Earp. Wynonna’s little sister. I suppose the only secret is that she is the nicest girl in Purgatory, but that is not a secret. She works here in this bar.”

Nicole averted her eyes from Doc and looked around. He picked up on this.

“She’s not here tonight, darlin’. I gave her the night off. Big day in the morning for her.”

“Why?” The officer took another sip of her beer.

“Well, aside from working here in this bar, she runs the Alberta Hiking Association. She takes a group of folks on a hike every Saturday morning. I close up and open in the morning, let the girl do her thing.”

The officer relaxed. Maybe Waverly wasn’t as hardcore as her sister? She took a few moments before responding, but the bartender beat her to it. 

“Do you like to hike, Officer Haught?”

“I mean, I used to hike to get to the mountains. I was a climber for nine years, until I was involved in a pretty bad accident. But since moving to Purgatory, I hoped to slowly get back into it.”

“Well darlin’, I think tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity. I do reckon Miss Waverly would be the perfect guide for your first hike since your… uh..accident,” Doc offered, in an attempt to sound reassuring.

Nicole took a larger-than-average drink from her beer. At this rate, she would need another one soon. The anxiety was setting in. She knew she didn’t have to go on this hike. But how would she ever overcome her past? 

“Where is it?” Nicole inquired, half nervous of her own courage and half nervous of the answer.

“Waverly meets here around 8 o’clock, waits until about 8:30 for any stragglers. Folks mosty carpool to the destination of her choosin’. She usually tends to stick around the Ghost River Wilderness trails, and she always tells me or her sister where she’s headin’.”

Doc began wiping down the counter with a rag. Nicole took the last sip of her beer and placed it down on the counter. 

The man looked up at her and continued, “Don’t worry, Miss Haught, you’ll be in good company.” 

The officer went to stand up. She politely agreed, “I’m sure I will be, John Henry.”

Smoothly, the bartender outstretched his hand, “Please, call me Doc.”

Nicole shook his hand and instinctually placed her hands on her utility belt. She flashed a smile and said, “Thanks for everything, Doc.”

The bartender tipped his stetson and the officer made her way up the steps and out of the bar.

-

Nicole pulled into the driveway of her home. She turned off her truck but sat there, quietly.

It is only a hike. She wouldn’t get hurt. Not like before.

Both hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

Doc made Waverly sound pleasant. Maybe Nicole needed a change of pace. Someone new in her life.

Maybe this would be good for Nicole. 

Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. She’s been here before. It is just a hike.

Should she bring Red? Could she?

Nicole leaned her head back against the headrest and looked up at the ceiling of her truck. She took in a deep breath.

Tomorrow morning, she would face her biggest fear to date. Bigger than anything she has seen as a police officer. 

Mountains.

  
  



	2. Comfort of Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! It's been awhile (two whole months)! I want to apologize for the delay. I went on vacation in early March and returned mere days before the world went to shit. Between balancing full-time university, an online transition of classes, and a worldwide pandemic, it was hard to find time to write. Plus, I wasn't there enough mentally to kick out a good chapter. Y'all are far more deserving.
> 
> But alas! The semester is over and here is the second chapter. I will also be taking summer classes and working full-time starting in May. Just a heads up. Chapters should be released more regularly from now on, though.
> 
> On a real note, I hope you are all remaining safe and healthy. I hope this chapter can be a nice distraction during these trying times. More chapters to come!
> 
> And a quick shoutout to @dorianmcgrath, who eased my doubts about this chapter. Go show him some love. His fic is my religion.

Saturdays were Waverly’s favorite. A full day of fresh air in the outdoors. An excuse for an escape, some personal space. 

Before leaving the Homestead, she made sure she had everything she needed for today’s hike. Could never be too sure.

A quick goodbye to her sister and she was on her way to Shorty’s.

-

When she arrived, Doc was already restocking the liquor behind the bar. Waverly set her backpack down on a barstool. Doc noticed her movements and paused his actions.

“Well, good morning, Waverly.”

“Hi, Doc,” Waverly smiled. 

“Are you ready for your hike?” He asked.

“As ready as ever. Today will be a long one.”

“I am certain you will be successful on your journey.”

Doc winked at Waverly and continued his work. He was always so kind. Always so melodramatic. She loved that about him. He would ask her anything and everything, without fail. He listened. Always made sure she was comfortable.

The brunette rose from her seat and walked towards the coffee machine. Instead of coffee, she boiled water and began preparing her favorite herbal tea.

-

Nicole gripped Red’s leash tightly in her right hand. She had it wrapped around her palm, cutting off circulation, like the dog was going to take off at any given moment. Red was generally good on a leash, he usually didn’t even need one. He was trained well. Nicole just took this extra precaution because she was walking him on the sidewalk of a busy street. Or she was just nervous.

Scratch that. She was incredibly nervous. 

Nicole was nervous to meet new people, to bring Red when she was unsure if she could or couldn’t, but mostly she was nervous to hike near the mountains.

Or worse. In the mountains.

The pair reached the front of Shorty’s. This time, there were cars parked out front. It was a few minutes past 8 o’clock in the morning, so Nicole figured at least Doc would be inside.

The redhead stood awkwardly outside of the bar for a few minutes, contemplating what to do. She was unsure if she should just walk inside with Red, but she couldn’t leave him outside by himself.

She decided to give the wooden door a hard knock, hoping that Doc would hear it. She waited a good 30 seconds and decided to knock again. 

As she raised her knuckles to the door, it was quickly pushed open.

The swift action spooked both Nicole and Red, and the woman jumped back.

A beautiful face peered between the crack of the door.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”

“Uh, it’s okay, really.”

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand and her grip on the leash tightened in her right.

“Are you here for the hike?”

“Yeah, I am, actually.”

“Please, come in! We have coffee! And tea!”

“Well, I—”

As Nicole began to explain her reason for standing outside Shorty’s like a fool, the door opened further, revealing the woman in full. She was probably the most beautiful girl Nicole had ever seen. She had long, brown wavy hair and hazel eyes that turned shades of green as the sunlight hit them. Nicole was absolutely mesmerized. 

Red, on the other hand, realized there was another person there and quickly bounded towards her. He stuck his snout in between her legs, causing the girl to laugh.

“Oh my gosh! A dog! Can I pet him?”

“Yeah, go ahead, he’s super friendly.”

The girl bent down. She stroked Red’s fur and scratched him behind the ears. He loved the attention.

As she stood up, with a gorgeous smile, she outstretched her hand. 

“My name is Waverly, by the way, I’m the one who’s in charge of this whole hiking ordeal.”

Nicole stared at her hand and quickly started to unravel the tight grip she had on the leash. After a long moment, she shook Waverly’s hand and met her gaze. The eye contact was prolonged, but it didn’t feel awkward.

“Nicole, Nicole Haught. I’ve heard a lot about you, Waverly.”

“Oh really? Good things, I hope.”

“Of course, Doc here couldn’t let me leave last night without telling me about how you’re the nicest girl in Purgatory.”

Waverly’s cheeks turned rosy pink and she giggled. “Oh my gosh, that man never stops!”

“He was very welcoming to me, I will say.”

Waverly sported another smile and gestured with her head. “Why don’t you come inside?”

Nicole hesitated and the girl noticed.

“Don’t worry, he can come inside, too. Doc won’t mind.”

She exhaled and followed Waverly into the bar.

\- 

“You’re new here, aren’t you? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

Waverly sat at the bar as Nicole leaned against it, holding Red’s leash. He laid on the floor, disregarding the growing amount of people in the space.

“Yeah, I moved here a week ago. I started my new job at the Sheriff's Department.” 

Waverly looked away from Nicole and grinned. “So I’m assuming you’ve met my lovely sister?”

“Oh, yeah. Donuts and everything.”

“Of course. She’s just missing whiskey. You know, if she was able to drink on the job, she’d carry a bottle of whiskey with her everywhere.”

Nicole met her gaze again. “One of those, huh?”

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

Both women smiled. In a curious tone, Nicole asked, “Do I even wanna know?”

“Probably not.”

Waverly took a drink out of her mug and checked her phone. She looked to Nicole, who was playing with the fabric of the leash.

“Hey, we should probably get going. It’s almost 8:30.” She stood up from her seat at the bar.

The redhead straightened. “Oh okay, um, where to? If there’s an address, I can just plug it into my phone so I know where I’m going—”

Waverly observed Nicole’s anxiety. She reached over and placed her hand on top of Nicole’s, which stopped her fidgeting.

“Nicole, it’s okay. You can come with me. I can drive.”

“Are-are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do that. I mean with Red and everything—he sheds a lot and—“

“Nicole.” Waverly said in a soothing tone, making sure that she had the woman’s full attention. “Please don’t worry about it. I have plenty of room in my Jeep. Besides, I would hate for you to get lost on the way to your first hike.”

It was hard to not get lost in Waverly’s hazel eyes. Nicole took a deep breath.

“Okay.”

The pair separated and Waverly made her way up the steps near the entrance to address the group. After everyone had a carpool arranged, the bar emptied out, aside from a few folks Waverly was talking to. 

Doc sauntered down the steps of the staircase that led to an apparent upstairs and made his way behind the bar.

Nicole, still leaning against the counter, turned her head to face him.

The man tipped his stetson. “Well hello again, Miss Haught.” 

“Good morning, Doc.”

“I see you’ve met Miss Waverly. Isn’t she lovely?”

Nicole smiled. “Yes, she is. She really lives up to that title she was given.”

As if on command, Waverly walked up to the bar.

“Are you guys talking about me?”

Doc and Nicole shared a look and the redhead tried to hide a smile.

“Now Miss Waverly, only the finest words are being spoken about the finest barkeep in Purgatory.”

Waverly twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. “Doc, you’re too sweet. We have to get going, though. Thanks again for everything.”

“Anytime, Waverly.” He nodded.

She tapped her hand against the surface of the bar and looked towards Nicole.

“Are you ready?”

She swallowed and nodded. Waverly excitedly jerked her head with a smile and started making her way to the door. Nicole clicked her tongue to get Red’s attention and he shot up from the floor. 

Here goes nothing.

-

Nicole let Red out of the backseat of Waverly’s Jeep. She walked around the front of the car, following Waverly towards the group of hikers mingling at the trailhead.

The girl was wearing leggings and a tank exposing some of her abdomen, along with a light zip-up jacket. She had a teal blue backpack that was nearly half her size and a bandana holding her wavy hair back.

Waverly stopped in front of the group and Nicole a few feet behind.

“Okay everyone, today we are hiking to Castle Rock, where we’ll hike along the Ghost River for the majority of the trail. It’s a difficult hike, but one I’ve done, and so have many of you. Does anyone have any questions?”

A nerdy looking guy with black curly hair raised his hand. “How long is the hike?”

“Almost 17 miles. Remember, you don’t have to complete the entire hike. Please be mindful and listen to your body. Know your limit. And remember to always be with someone at all times!”

The group nodded in understanding. Waverly continued, “Rosita, since you’re familiar with this trail, do you mind leading the group? I’ll bring up the back and let you know if anyone turns around when we cross paths on the return.”

An attractive, yet enigmatic woman nodded her head towards Waverly, turned around and began walking down the trailhead.

Waverly turned to Nicole and in an excited tone, said, “I figured since this is your first hike, we could hike together.” She paused when Nicole didn’t respond right away. “If you’d like?”

Nicole cracked a smile. “Of course Waverly, I’d love to hike with you.”

-

About 7 miles into the hike, Nicole’s breathing started to become labored.

“Can’t handle it, Officer?”

Nicole nervously smiled and looked out towards the landscape. In the distance, she could see a large mountain range that had textured peaks and beautiful rock formations. Evergreen trees blanketed the entire area. The sky was blue, and the dirt path they walked on led them through winding forests and open prairies. The sounds of the Ghost River flowing nearby was soothing to the ear. It was not straight and narrow. But it was breathtaking.

“You know, you’d think years of police training would prepare me for this hike, but I was mistaken,” Nicole breathed out, stopping to rest her hands on her hips. She masked her anxiety of the fast approaching mountains and played it off as being out of shape, even though that was certainly not the case.

Waverly stopped as well, deciding to let Nicole dictate the pace of their hike. She eyed the redhead curiously and prodded, “So where are you from, Nicole?”

Nicole refocused her attention to Waverly and continued, “United States, originally, but I moved to the Big City a few years ago and entered the academy. Graduated top of my class, but me and this guy,” Nicole gestured towards Red and tugged on his leash, “outgrew apartment life. It didn’t help that I hated my job, too. It just wasn’t a good place for me anymore.” She kicked some of the dirt around with her boot. “And now I’m here.”

“I used to live in the Big City, too. For university,” Waverly said with a sad smile. As she looked up, Nicole was already watching her. “We should keep going, if you’re ready,” insisted the smaller woman. The redhead could suspect Waverly was hiding something. Something she didn’t want to talk about. 

The pair continued to walk forward along the path. Nicole unleashed Red and he ran ahead, leading them towards the mountains in the distance. 

“So what landed you in Purgatory?” Nicole inquired, not wanting to pry too far into the business of a girl she’s just met. 

Waverly laughed to herself and went on, “Born and raised. Three generations. My sister left when I was 18, so I decided to go to university in the Big City. I came back after graduation because I couldn’t stand to be there any longer. But I haven’t been successful in landing a job out here, so I’ve just been bartending with Doc at Shorty’s.”

“What did you study?” Nicole asked, more focused on Waverly than the scenery around them. The brunette continued, “History and linguistics. Ever since I was a kid, I’ve been fascinated by my family history. I know it may seem useless, but I’m fluent in four languages and can recite the Preamble of the U.S. Constitution,” suddenly, a laugh escaped her small body, “even though I live in Canada.”

Nicole turned her head towards Waverly and laughed softly. This adorable human. The officer breathed, “Yeah, I heard about that. Wyatt Earp, huh? That’s not something you hear every day.”

“Yep! He’s my great-great granddaddy. Legend says he settled down here in Purgatory after the O.K. Corral. Earps have been here ever since,” Waverly revealed, seemingly happy talking about her family history.

“So is that why Wynonna carries his gun around?” The redhead questioned. She could see the hesitation on Waverly’s face.

Waverly contemplated, “It’s just what she prefers. Deputy Marshall Dolls has tried to get her to use government issued weapons, but she won’t budge. She’s a stubborn one.” The girl half smiled, seemingly only telling half of the truth. Nicole eyed her as they continued walking, growing more suspicious of these Earp girls.

“Yeah, that Deputy Marshal doesn’t seem very nice,” Nicole stated.

“He’s nice once you get to know him. Dolls is just closed off and serious, don’t take it personally.”

Nicole wondered how long it’d take for her to fit in here. Purgatory was a small town, close-knit. She was new, didn’t know anyone. She could only hope that she would find her place one day. 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked, suddenly right in front of the redhead.

“Y-yeah?”

“Are you okay? You spaced out for a second there.”

The redhead noticed the mountain range, much closer now, behind Waverly in the distance. After a moment, she mumbled, “Yeah, fine. Mountains and I don’t really have the best relationship.” Unable to meet Waverly’s eye, Nicole began playing with the fabric of Red’s leash again.

Waverly inched closer, “Nicole, please look at me.” Unsure of how to react to the officer’s anxieties, and not wanting to cross any lines, she continued, “What’s going on?”

Nicole shifted from one foot to the other, not wanting to unload her baggage on someone she had just met. She took a deep breath and looked up at the girl in front of her. Why was she already so easy to trust?

The brunette focused on Nicole’s brown eyes, darting back and forth. They looked like pools of honey as the sunlight reflected against them. Waverly could see into her eyes. She saw pain, mostly. Honesty and deep-seated emotion. History.

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck and let out a harsh breath.

“Rock climbing in Nevada.”

Waverly was confused. What did this have to do with their hike?

“What?”

“I used to be a rock climber. A few years ago, I went to Red Rock Canyon in Las Vegas to climb somewhere that wasn’t Canada.”

“What happened?” Waverly calmly asked, wanting to show Nicole that she was listening and there for her.

“I was bouldering. I was about 40 feet in the air, no ropes or harnesses. Looking back, I was kind of a cocky asshole for doing this,” Nicole lowered her head, letting out a soft chuckle, “but, I was ready to challenge myself and jump towards a sloping ledge. I barely made the jump and my fingers were barely holding on. I realized my grip was slipping and I wasn’t under the pads they placed on the ground in case I fell. My spotters couldn’t react fast enough to my stupid move, and Iost my grip. I landed on a rock and slid the rest of the way down the mountain.”

“Oh my god, Nicole,” the brunette gasped.

“Yeah, well, a lumbar spine fracture, five broken ribs, a broken leg, and an emergency surgery later, here I am.” Nicole cocked her head with an embarrassed grin.

“So, is that why you’re a little timid?”

“You could say that.”

“Nicole, when was the last time you were near mountains?” Waverly inquired.

The redhead hesitated and looked away. “That was the last time.”

Waverly’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Nicole! Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me? We didn’t have to do this or come this far!”

Nicole quickly backtracked, “Waverly, it’s okay. Really. I’m working on facing this trauma.”

The girl sighed, looking away and noticeably upset. “But we didn’t have to do this. I feel bad.”

Nicole slowly reached towards Waverly, slender fingers outstretching towards the brunette’s chin, lifting it. Worried hazel meeting soft brown. Nicole felt a ping in her chest, her heart pounding. Why did this feel so familiar? 

“Waverly, I promise, it’s okay. Like I said, I’m working on it. Trying to, at least. I want to get into climbing again. I’m trying to overcome that fear,” Nicole admitted, trying to reassure the girl in front of her. She retracted her hand from the brunette’s chin, cocked her head and smiled. There was a long moment where neither woman spoke.

“What?” Waverly asked, breaking the silence.

“I know we just met, but I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

Waverly blushed. “Officer Haught, are you flirting with me?”

“That’s for you to decide,” Nicole whispered, turning back towards the trail with a wink. “Let me grab Red and then we can head back.”

Waverly watched as Nicole jogged down the trail, calling for Red. She grinned and rubbed her forehead. 

She mumbled under her breath, “This woman is going to be the death of me.”

-

Waverly and Nicole neared the trailhead. The rest of the hiking group had already gone their separate ways. Waverly made a quick phone call to Rosita as soon as she got a strong enough signal on her cell phone. As soon as she knew everyone was safe and accounted for, she hung up the phone.

“Everyone good?” Nicole turned to ask Waverly.

“Yep! Rosita said they all returned about a half hour ago.”

Red was back on his leash as they reached the parking lot.

“Did you want me to drop you off at Shorty’s?” Waverly questioned.

“Actually, if you don’t mind, my house is only two blocks from there.”

“Not a problem, Nicole,” Waverly smiled as she opened the driver’s door to her Jeep. 

Nicole loaded Red in the back seat and got into the passenger seat. “Thanks. Thank you for hiking with me, too. And understanding.” 

Waverly turned to face the redhead, who was already looking at her. “You don’t have to thank me. I understand. There are some things that happened to me that I’m still trying to overcome, too.”

“Bad hiking incident?” Nicole prodded. 

“No, nothing like that. Back when I was in college. It’s a long story.” Waverly said as she undid her bandana and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Got any more stories?” The officer smiled, trying to lift the mood.

Waverly’s eyes narrowed and her lips formed into a grin. She eyed Nicole suspiciously, “What kind of stories?”

“Any kind of story. Or just tell me about yourself. How about coffee?”

Waverly gave a lopsided grin and the corners of her eyes crinkled. “Coffee, huh?” 

Nicole nodded as she lifted an eyebrow. “What do you say?”

“Officer Haught, are you flirting with me again?”

“I’m surprised you still haven’t decided.”

“Decided what?”

“Waverly Earp, may I please take you out for coffee?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“That’s for you to decide.”

Nicole giggled as her cheeks turned pink. Waverly rolled her eyes and flashed a lopsided grin. She put the car in park and drove away.

-

Monday morning, Nicole walked through the front doors of the Sheriff’s Department. Down the main hallway, to the right, she noticed the office door that Black Badge was using was shut. She figured Dolls was just all-business and not in Purgatory to play games.

Turning left into the main office, Nicole made her way towards her desk. As she sat down, the door to the Black Badge office opened. Dolls emerged, and walked up to the front of Nicole’s desk.

Sternly, Dolls addressed the officer, “It’s Haught, right?”

Nicole straightened in her chair and answered, “Yes. How can I help you, Dolls?”

“It’s Deputy Marshal Dolls.” So this guy was all work and no play. 

The redhead cleared her throat, uncomfortably, “Right, sorry. What’s up?”

“You were on the Joyce Arbour case, right?”

Nicole was surprised but treaded lightly, “Yeah, I couldn’t figure it out. The autopsy was illegible, I guess.”

“Right, right. How about you come with me down to the lab so we can figure this out.”

Again, Nicole was surprised. Shocked, even. Was this guy really asking her for help?

“Me? Where’s Wynonna?”

“Haught, this is official government business. Either you’re in or you’re not.” Dolls had his arms folded across his chest defensively. There was really only one answer to his question.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Let me just grab my jacket and let Sheriff Nedley know,” Nicole stuttered, trying not to sound too enthusiastic about leaving her desk.

“Taken care of. Meet me outside. I’ll be in the black Suburban.” The man turned on his heels and walked out of the station. 

Nicole sat in her chair, bewildered by the conversation that just unfolded. She quickly straightened up the files spread across her desk and shut her computer monitor off. Grabbing her department jacket, she made her way out of the station, ready to follow Dolls head first into this unsolvable case.

-

Nicole and Dolls walked into the Ghost River County Medical Examiner Office. They flashed their government badges towards the front desk receptionist and continued down a hallway. Dolls seemed like he knew where he was going.

It was a fairly short trip to the office, just outside of Purgatory. During the ride, Dolls remained quiet, and Nicole didn’t dare say a word.

But after awhile, the redhead couldn’t resist. 

“So, Deputy Marshall Dolls, what’s with this whole government agency thing? BBD? I’ve never—” Nicole could barely finish her sentence when suddenly she was pulled down a separate, much quieter hallway.

“Deputy Haught! I suggest you stop talking.” The man was in Nicole’s personal space, and boy, was he angry. 

“I—I’m sorry, I was just wondering… What’s the big secret?” Nicole trailed off, not wanting to anger Dolls any further.

“Government agency. Ever heard of it?” Dolls hissed.

Nicole was not about to let this guy talk down to her. “Well, considering you just dragged me down this hallway and didn’t let me finish speaking, you wouldn’t know if I’ve heard of it or not.”

Dolls glared at the officer. 

She continued, “So yes, I’ve heard of it. Lonnie mentioned it. Doesn’t mean I know what you do or why you’re setting up shop at the Sheriff’s department.”

The man took a step back, stroked his beard, and huffed, “It’s not your information to know.”

“If we’re going to be working together, then I have a right to know who I’m working with,” she snapped back. 

Working with Dolls might be her biggest nightmare.

-

After her shift at Shorty’s, Waverly unlocked the front door to the Homestead to find her sister sprawled across the couch with a bottle of whiskey in her lap and the TV blaring.

“Doc?” Wynonna shouted from the couch.

“No, it’s me!” Waverly shouted back. “Do you mind turning the TV down?”

The younger brunette took off her coat, set her things on the kitchen table, and walked into the living room. The TV was still blaring, Wynonna seemingly unaware that Waverly was now in the room.

“Wynonna!” Waverly shouted.

Wynonna jumped, knocking the bottle out of her lap and onto the floor. “JESUS! Waverly, what the hell!”

“Oh, yeah, nice to see you too, sis!” The younger brunette moved towards the couch and moved her sister’s legs so that she could sit down. “What are you doing?”

“Watching Brooklyn 99, obviously. Dude, if you think about it, I technically do the same thing as these people. I could be one of them.” Wynonna rambled on.

“Wynonna, you and Peralta would burn down the precinct if you worked together.”

“Exactly, and it would be awesome.”

Waverly glared at Wynonna until she shut up. She leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. After taking a sharp breath, she mumbled, “I think I’m going on a date tomorrow.”

“Waverly Earp? Going on a date?”

“Well, I think so, I’m not sure—”

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” Wynonna interjected.

Waverly hesitated and felt her body tense up. “That’s the thing… it’s not a man. It’s a woman.”

Wynonna’s eyes widened. “A woman? My own sister, a double agent.”

The younger brunette sat forward. “Wait… a double agent? Does that mean you’re cool with it?”

“Babygirl, you don’t have to come looking for my approval. I’m cool with anyone as long as they’re good to you. And if anything happens to you again, I’ll shove Peacemaker down their throat. I don’t care who it is.”

Waverly paused. Nervously, she continued, “Well, here’s the thing… I think you might know her.”

“Oh Waves, please don’t tell me it’s Chrissy Nedley.”

“Ew! No! We’re friends!”

“Then who else could it be?” 

“Nicole Haught.”

Wynonna gawked at her sister. “My stomach just fell through my vagina. The new girl? Good ‘ole Trusty Rusty?”

“Wynonna, can you please be serious for two seconds? And don’t make fun of her,” Waverly pleaded. 

The older brunette shoved her sister playfully. “Whatever you say, babygirl.”

-

A lifeless body was laid across a metal autopsy table, covered with a white sheet.

Nicole followed behind Dolls into the autopsy suite. The room was nothing but tiles, stainless steel, and porcelain. Behind the table stood a smaller man in a white lab coat with black curly hair.

“Jeremy, meet Nicole,” Dolls stated, gesturing between the two.

The curly haired man looked up with wide, kind eyes and exclaimed, “Hi! I’m Jeremy Chetri!” He paused, examining the taller woman standing before him. “Hey! You look familiar! Were you on the hike the other day?”

Nicole thought this guy was familiar. “Yeah, actually, I was.”

“Jeremy…” Dolls warned in an agitated tone. 

The man hesitated, then continued rambling, “Oh! Anyways, I would shake your hand, but it’s covered in bodily fluids! I bet you think that I’m a pathologist, but I’m actually a lab technician for—”

“That’s enough, Jeremy,” Dolls cut in. “Just… brief us on the autopsy.”

“Right, okay, focus,” Jeremy muttered to himself. He motioned towards the body and removed the sheet, finally uncovering it. He continued, “Basically, the body was carved into and the internal organs were tampered with. Aside from where the organs were removed, there are lacerations covering the rest of the body. But that wasn’t what killed her.”

“Then what killed her?” Nicole questioned, hoping this man could give her a better answer than plain murder.

“Well, I think it would be pretty hard to live without organs!” Jeremy snorted, but nobody laughed. Awkwardly, he went on, “These wounds were strategic,” pointing towards the large gashes covering the body.

“Which means…whoever did this was trying to send a message?” Dolls said as he rubbed his chin.

“Precisely.”

Dolls paced around the autopsy suite before stopping in his tracks.

“Chetri?” The Deputy Marshal questioned sternly. “How many lacerations are there?”

“Twenty-seven! Which I thought was strange, because who would leave off on an odd number—”

Dolls clenched his jaw and turned to face Jeremy.

The man froze, and Nicole spoke up. “What is so significant about the number 27?”

Dolls’ eyes wided. “Jeremy… Wynonna’s birthday is tomorrow.”

“Really? Wow! Tell her I said Happy—” Before he could finish, the Deputy Marshal interrupted again.

“She’s turning 27.”

Dolls stared at the man. When Dolls’ words finally registered in his brain, it was as if Jeremy had seen a ghost. 

“Oh...shit.”

Nicole, confused beyond words, bobbed her head as she looked between the men.

“Hi, guys, Nicole here! Wanna fill me in about what’s going on? What are we dealing with here?”

Dolls rubbed his face and looked at the redhead. 

“Haught, Wynonna is an Earp. The oldest living Earp. Earps are cursed. Which means we will be dealing with demons… starting tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A date! A demon...errr.. demons! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. I'm working on a playlist for this fic that should be released in the coming chapters. It will be updated as the fic is updated.
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr, my url is swimgo0d.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
